"Entropy's Slaves" Wiki
Welcome to the The Entropy's Slaves Wiki Welcome to the official Entropy's Slaves Wiki! This is the primary source for all information relating to the fictional universe, Entropy's Slaves! Feel free to explore and learn more about this personal project of mine. What is "Entropy's Slaves"? Entropy's Slaves is a comprehensive lore in which I set various books and pieces of media that I plan to develop over time. This fictional universe is vast, so I created this wiki to help both myself and others keep track of it. My universe is divided up into 5 major epochs, each featuring different major and minor civilizations, all taking place within The Cluster in the Local Group. Below are the links to the catagory pages for each epoch, as well as a short paragraph detailing the events and entities present in each. Void Epoch (Approx. 1,000,000 - 500,000 B.C.E.) The void epoch is the oldest time period in my universe, occupying a long stretch of time at least a million years before the creation of the Human race. This epoch begins shortly after the fall of two powerful primordial races, the Tuoctlo and Lapidus, following an invasion by a Vuokra tribe known as Pink Two Trillion. Many ancient and venerable civilizations emerge during this time, including the Jian'Tur Federation, Frechra Confederacy and Vygen Empire. Ice Epoch (Approx 500,000 - 400,000 B.C.E.) This epoch saw the rise of one of the largest and most influential intergalactic civilizations, the Serphiad Union, who mediated communications between several smaller civilizations and lead to the creation of a somewhat peaceful period within the history of The Cluster. This epoch ends with the destruction of the Serphiads by the Vuokra tribe Red Six Trillion during the First Vuokra Invasion, and the creation of Tixax and the Zetylians. Carbon Epoch (Approx 400,000 - 200,000 B.C.E.) The carbon epoch is an epoch dominated by two large civilizations, the Zetylian Hegemony and Kaeolian Empire. Though intelligent life is on the rise, a brutal intergalactic war between these two civilizations damaged The Cluster greatly, and created legacies of destruction and intrigue for later civilizations to discover. Mankind first emerges near the end of this epoch. Steel Epoch (Approx 200,000 B.C.E. - 1000 C.E.) The steel epoch is sort of the "waiting period" between the fall of the previous two intergalactic civilizations and the next intergalactic civilization, the Coalition of Intelligent Organisms. During this time, several minor civilizations rise up and fight each other, most of which do not survive for very long. The Slin Combine, the second major civilization to appear in the Milky Way Galaxy, emerges around the middle of this Epoch. Cobalt Epoch (Approx 2000 - 14500 C.E.) This is, effectively, the last period of time in my universe when anything interesting was occurring. Mankind, after achieving spaceflight, goes on to become the founders of the Coalition of Intelligent Organisms, the last great civilization to ever appear. This epoch ends with the annihilation of most intelligent life in The Cluster by Red Six Trillion. If you want to learn more about Entropy's Slaves, or communicate with me, the creator, directly, considering joining the official Entropy's Slaves Discord server. https://discord.gg/T7qsS8J Issue Board If you notice a problem with any of the wiki's pages (inconsistencies, factual inaccuracies, misspellings...), list your issue below the line. Simply create a link to the page, some details about the problem, and the date of your posting. For example: Coalition of Intelligent Organisms - Blah blah blah, lore is broken and creator is stupid (month, day, year) -------------------- Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse